


Groceries Shopping

by hwangseaia



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Grocery Shopping, Holding Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwangseaia/pseuds/hwangseaia
Summary: Hwanwoong loses a game and it make him has to go groceries shopping. After whining on how he shouldn't go alone, Youngjo finally volunteer to accompany him.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Groceries Shopping

Maybe, and just maybe, Hwanwoong is running out of luck today. After losing at a game which resulted in he have to cleaned up the mess they made after eating their lunch together at work, now he’s losing at paper-rock-scissor in which Dongju suggested to choose who must go to get groceries first before going straight home. As if five of them have planned this beforehand, everyone but Hwanwoong pulled out a paper. Hwanwoong? He pulled out a rock and immediately sink to the ground like a rock being swallowed by the water.

“Yeay! Here’s the lists, _hyung_ , make sure you don’t miss anything!” Dongju handed a shopping list which is written by himself during break time to Hwanwoong who’s still crouching by the ground. Pitying himself upon the bad luck he has today.

“Do I really have to go alone? Can one of you guys accompany me?” Hwanwoong begged as he reached for the lists and read what’s written there. And let me tell you, that’s a lot of groceries listed there.

The rest of the members pretend to be busy collecting their belongings and ignoring Hwanwoong. This clearly cause him to sulks and shoves the list in to his pocket in a not so friendly manner.

“Fine! But if I actually miss something because I can’t carry all of it all by myself then-“

“Fine, fine! I’ll come with you,” Youngju finally speaks up after fixing up his shoelaces. The younger one might keep ranting on the way to get the groceries and actually forget something because he was upset and if he actually does that, it’ll just a waste because then that mean one other person should go get the thing he forgets. And so, he volunteered to accompany Hwanwoong.

* * *

“What else should we get?” Youngjo asked as he puts a few packs of _ramyeon_ on his bag. The other reason Youngjo willing to accompany Hwanwoong in which the younger grateful of is, the older is carrying a backpack in which it’ll surely come in handy to reduce the use of plastic bag during groceries shopping like this.

“We should get some waters…” the words were hanging off Hwanwoong’s mouth as his eyes and hands scanning the lists. Taking out all of the things they have bought before with those they haven’t got yet.

“Just waters and then we can go back,” Hwanwoong confirmed while folding the list in to smaller size and put it back in his pocket.

The younger took a glance at Youngjo who’s not replying anything. Which is very unlikely. He found the said person is currently struggling to zip his backpack due to the amount of stuffs they put inside the bag earlier. Hwanwoong can’t help but laughs a little bit while approaching the older male. Hwanwoong the supports the bottom of the bag which Youngjo before supported on his own knees resulting on him not being able to zip up the bag properly.

“Good thing I notice that you didn’t responded to me, _hyung_. Or else I might have leave you behind,” Hwanwoong said jokingly when Youngjo finally zip up the back properly and securely.

Youngjo only laughs, he quickly wears the backpack and then ruffles Hwanwoong’s hair as they start walking along the pedestrian’s street to reach the other stores to buy the waters.

They stopped as they approached the crossroads. They light for pedestrians are still red and so they wait until the light to turn green before they cross the road and reach the store at the other side. The crowds waiting for the light to turn slowly formed around them. Hwanwoong takes a step closer to Youngjo just incase he gets pushed off as the lights turn green. Youngjo who noticed slowly glanced at the younger one and at the crowds

The countdown getting smaller, the vehicles are stepping on their brakes, and Youngjo quickly holds Hwanwoong’s hand and bring him closer as the light finally turned green. The crowds swarm off from each side of the road, walking fast to reach the other side before the crossing light turned red again. Hwanwoong widen his steps to keep up with Youngjo. He unconsciously held Youngjo’s hand tighter when he feesl like he can’t keep up and Youngjo slowed his pace a little bit. Both of the sighed in relieved once they finally reached the other side of the road.

“Never know crossing the road can actually be challenging,” Hwanwoong spoke up as he and Youngjo went inside the store to get a few medium gallons of the waters they’re looking for. Youngjo nodded in agreement as he reached out to take one of the upper gallons and then handed it to Hwanwoong while taking the other one before making their way to the cashier.

“Two gallons of waters,” Hwanwoong said to the cashier as he and Youngjo put the gallons they were carrying to the counter so the cashier can scan the label for them to pay.

“That’ll be ten dollars, lovebirds,” Hwanwoong frowned at the remark. He turned to Youngjo who was reaching for his wallet on his pocket. His eyes follow the older’s hand and then he finally realizes, he hasn’t let go of Youngjo’s hand since they cross the road earlier. Laughing awkwardly, Hwanwoong slowly letting go of Youngjo’s hand. To Hwanwoong’s surprise, Youngjo quickly holds on his hand again after paying the exact amount for the price and then taking one of the gallon by his other hand.

“Do you want to buy something else?” Youngjo asked to snap Hwanwoong back to reality. The shorter one quickly shakes his head. He takes the other gallon and says thank you to the cashier before heading out of the store side by side.

The two then head home in silent. Youngjo hummed some songs which match his step as he walks while Hwanwoong remain silent since they left store. Note that even though Hwanwoong stays silent, he still holds on Youngjo hand until now. And vice versa.

“Something’s wrong?” Youngjo finally asked, probably tired with the silent which clouded over both of them. His thumb is caressing’s the back of Hwanwoong’s hand in soothing manner, hoping the act will help Hwanwoong feels a bit better than before.

Hwanwoong still remain silent. Instead of looking at Youngjo who’s right beside him, he prefers to look at the sky which slowly turning darker than before. It’s getting late.

Youngjo sighed. The younger is probably uncomfortable but unable to say it directly. He slowly loosing his grip on Hwanwoong’s hand and planned to walk one step slower than Hwanwoong to give the younger some space. But to his surprise, Hwanwoong grips on his hand tighter and then starts to run, dragging Youngjo along with him.

“Hwan-“

“Hurry up, _hyung_! The others are waiting for us!” Hwanwoong said as he keeps running. The grip on their hands get tighter on each running step their took and Youngjo can see Hwanwoong little smile when the younger looked back and glanced at him. Youngjo smiled back, even though he’s not sure if Hwanwoong can see it or not, but what’s important right now is him matching his pace with Hwanwoong.

“Let’s go home.”


End file.
